Up, Up and Away
'''Up, Up and Away '''is a 2000 Disney Channel Original Movie. The film is a comedy/adventure about a boy from a family of superheroes who, despite not having any super powers of his own, is called on to save the world. Plot Scott Marshall comes from a family of superheroes. His father, Bronze Eagle, has the gift of flight. His mother, Warrior Woman, has the power of super strength and superior hand-to-hand combat skills. His brother, Silver Charge, is gifted with super speed, electrical and magnetism manipulation. His little sister, Molly, has both x-ray and heat vision. His grandfather, Steel Condor, has super strength, invulnerability and flight (though at his old age, he flies slower than cars), and has an ongoing feud with Superman. His grandmother, Doris, has the ability to morph. Unfortunately, Scott lacks powers and if none appear before his 14th birthday, he's normal for life. The Marshalls all share the same "superhero weakness" which is aluminium foil. An activist group known as "Earth Protectors" have been giving out CDs about the environment to Scott's classmates. The programmer, Nina, wants to use them to educate, but her partner, Malcolm, has greedy plans for the program. When a bank robbery fails, he realises that the program only works on kids; he experiments, giving the kids chocolate cravings, making them all wear blue, etc. After Scott loses track of time due to being mesmerised by the CD, Jim gets suspicious about Earth Protectors; he takes Adam to the bank to search for the Earth Protectors program. Unfortunately, Adam overloads the computer, frying the system. Scott pretends to have super strength and flight powers, so as not to disappoint his parents; his grandfather learns the truth, deciding to support him. Malcolm decides to use Nina as a Damsel in Distress for a win-win plea; he'll capture the heroes in the way of his plans, or simply be rid of Nina. This occurs on Scott's birthday; his parents and the guests decide to let Scott try saving her. However, both almost die until Jim saves them, having been told the truth by his father. Scott loses his mask, which Malcolm matches to him; he visits Scott's school, using an improved CD to force him to reveal everything about his family. He then has a new CD given to Scott, telling the teacher that all the children's parents have to watch that night's lesson. Unfortunately, Scott accidentally switches CDs with a girl named Amy; as result, her mother subconsciously robs a bank and goes to Earth Protectors' HQ. They use her as bait to lure the heroes, and capture them with foil. Scott, along with Amy and his best friend, Randy, head to the warehouse to save his family from being brainwashed by Malcolm. They are helped by Nina, who has realised Malcolm's intentions; before they can alter the program, Malcolm's goons capture them. Less than a second remaining before his family is permanently re-programmed, Scott smashes the main computer with a soccer ball. Silver Charge uses his powers to (literally) burn away their memories of the heroes' identities. Amy admits she likes Scott and asks him to a dance, but Adam erases her memories of everything that happened. Scott's parents decide to let Randy keep his memories as Scott needs a friend to talk to about his life. When it comes time to pick a soccer team captain, Amy and Scott each pick the other person, resulting in them being co-captains. Randy asks about heroes, learning that the Green Hornet was one of Scott's birthday guests. Cast *Michael J. Pagan as Scott Marshall / Warrior Eagle *Robert Townsend as Jim Marshall / Bronze Eagle *Alex Datcher as Judy Marshall / Warrior Woman *Sherman Hemsley as Edward Marshall / Steel Condor *Kasan Butcher as Adam Marshall / SIlver Charge *Arreale Davis as Molly Marshall *Kevin Connolly as Malcolm *Olivia Burnette as Nina *Ty Olsson as Barker *Chris Marquette as Randy *Jamie Renee Smith as Amy *Scott Owen as Reach *Joan Pringle as Doris Marshall *Nancy Sorel as Mrs. Rosen *Benita Ha as Ms. Parker __FORCETOC__ Category:Up, Up and Away Category:Films Category:2000 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies